


Shirt full of memories

by Jancys_Blue_Bayou



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Clothed Sex, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Naked Male Clothed Female, Nancy remembering their first time in 2x06..., Reminiscing, Sex, Smuff, Smut, Vaginal Sex, stuff happens...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 11:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15817767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jancys_Blue_Bayou/pseuds/Jancys_Blue_Bayou
Summary: Years later Jonathan is getting rid of his white thermal shirt he wore when they first got together. Nancy doesn't want him to. It just holds too many good memories. Plus, they can make new ones too...





	Shirt full of memories

**Author's Note:**

> For an anon prompt on Tumblr, though I changed it around a little: "Smutty Jancy prompt: Jonathan is getting rid of some of his old clothes and he wants to give away his white thermal from 2x06. Nancy gets really upset and shyly asks him not too, but she eventually has to persuade him by promising sex while she's wearing the shirt and nothing else."

”Hey, what are you doing?” She asks as she steps into their bedroom after finally getting home from a long day at the university library. He’s standing in front of their closet, putting clothes into a box.

”Hey,” he walks over to her and greets her with a hug and a kiss. ”Just getting rid of some old clothes, gonna give it to good will,” he explains.

”Mm, good idea. Hang on, let me clear out some of my stuff too.”

”No stress, I was gonna take the stuff away tomorrow.”

”Alright, well let me see what you- hey are you really giving this away?” She pulls his white thermal shirt from the box.

”Yes, I never wear it-” he starts explaining.

”Which is a shame. It really shows off your body. Makes a girl weak in the knees,” she interrupts with a grin.

”- and it shrunk a little in the laundry,” he finishes, blushing but trying to ignore what she said.

”Ooh, so it’s an even tighter fit? I wouldn’t mind that,” she tells him and waggles her eyebrows. He chuckles.

”Well, I never wear it so,” he repeats and takes it from her hands and puts it back into the box.

”I have some very good memories of this shirt,” she pouts.

”I do too but…”

”So let’s just put it in the ’Maybe’ pile for now,” she continues and takes the shirt again and drops it on the floor next to the box.

”There is no ’Maybe’ pile,” Jonathan protests.

”Yes there is, it’s right there,” she points to the shirt.

”Fine,” he rolls his eyes.

They continue to sift through their closet, pulling out stuff they don’t wear anymore and put it in the box. It really was time for this, the small space is overflowing with shirts, dresses, pants, skirts and sweaters, so many sweaters. When they start to get hungry she volunteers to run down to the Chinese place on the corner since neither of them can be bothered to cook tonight. 

When she comes back into the apartment she finds the box of clothes sitting in the hall. Peeking inside she sees his white thermal shirt near the top of the pile. Well he can forget about that, they’re yet to reach a decision on the matter. She grabs the shirt and quickly hides it in her backpack before going into the living room to settle on the couch with food and _him_.

 

* * *

 

 

Next day she’s home first and by herself for a while because he’s busy developing lots of photos for an assignment he’s been working hard on. So he’s busy. Meanwhile she is nostalgic. Nostalgic and horny. What a combo, Wheeler. When she got home she stripped of her dress and freed herself of her bra to get in something more comfortable. That’s when she thought of his thermal shirt still in her backpack. She pulled it out and put it on. What was a tight fit on him, she swims in. The soft fabric goes past her panties, halfway down to her knees almost. It smells like him, still even though it’s been washed.

At first she was fine. She settled on their bed with her books to study. But soon her mind started to wander. As she told him yesterday, this shirt is full of good memories. And they keeping popping up into her brain, interrupting her studying and derailing it until finally she gives up, puts her book to the side and lies down on the bed, succumbing to the memories, letting them wash over her, letting herself dream back to that first glorious night with Jonathan.

She had noticed how the thermal shirt accentuated his body already in the motel room. Stole some glances there and then. But she _really_ noticed it there in Murray’s bunker when they met in the middle and skittered around their feelings for one another one last time. Noticed how strong his arms looked. How built his chest looked. How broad over the shoulders he was. A passing thought she had when she cowardly retreated back the last time was that she was _really_ curious to see how he looked underneath it, if what the shirt hinted at really was there.

When she finally made her mind up and decided that she was done with retreating from who she really was, done with burying her feelings and ignoring what she really wanted, she swung the door open ready to go and get what she wanted most of all – him. And she found him just outside her door, on his way to do just what she had in mind and in the process overcoming his trust issues. Trusting her, but most of all himself for once.

He kissed her with such assuredness, such conviction, such passion. Softly yet firmly. And it floored her. She was not totally ready for that. She looked at him for half a second and instantly knew her life had just irrevocably changed for the better because she knew she could never again retreat from _that_ , from _him_. She stepped forward in a rush and pressed her lips to his, desperately. Her hand caressed his cheek, his went into her hair, drawing her in closer. And she wanted to be closer, as close as she could get. The way he kissed her back took her breath away. She could barely regain it before he kissed her again. She never wanted it to end. He put his arm around her shoulders, drawing her in even more. She put a hand on his back to do the same. It felt like they were melting into each other. His hand went into her hair and they kept kissing with such fervor it continually stole her breath away to the point she’s in hindsight not sure how she didn’t pass out. He moved her backwards into her designated room and she slammed the door shut behind them.

Her hand slides down her body into her panties. Thinking of what went down after the door closed just turns her on so bad she has to touch herself.

They were both so eager, so heated. A year’s worth of feelings finally boiling over the surface. He quickly led her to the bed and laid her down. She pulled him down on top of her, all the while their passionate make out session continued uninterrupted. They didn’t break apart at all until they briefly needed to so she could pull his shirt, the one she’s wearing now, off of him. So she could find out that yes the shirt delivered on its promise of what it was hiding beneath. She ran her hands over his lean chest, broad shoulders and strong back and pulled him in even closer. His hands fiddled with her pink nightshirt, riding it upward and upward and next time they broke apart it was so he could pull it off of her. His eyes bulged at the sight of her naked body.

She tugs her panties down and kick them off to get them out of the way. She’s dripping wet now rubbing two fingers over her clit to the memories, the unforgettable memories.

He kissed her again after taking in her body. She slid her her hand down his chest, over his abs down inside his pyjamas pants to the big noticeable bulge she was very intrigued by. He was big, she felt right away. Or, at least from her experience… not to compare, it’s not a competition… but fuck it was hot how big he felt in her hand and how he just grew even more once she had grasped his cock and stroked it a few times. He moaned right into her mouth. His hands were by then cupping her breasts. She took one of his hands and moved it down to her already wet pussy. His breath hitched as she guided his fingers to her most sensitive parts, helping him find her clit that first time and he started to stroke it with his fingers just like she does to herself now. Feeling his fingers there was so thrilling. It heightened everything. But she was desperate to feel more of him, have him be as close as possible. Having him be in her. So she tugged down his pants and boxers and he was with her thinking, pulling them down the rest of the way. He positioned himself, she nodded quickly and he thrust forward. And he was inside of her and it felt amazing. He filled her so completely. Her pussy squeezed around his cock. They fit together perfectly, she thought. She still thinks that.

He pumped in and out of her with deep thrusts while she clamored to him, her hands on his back trying to press them so close together that two would become one. He buried his head in the crook of her neck and she pressed a kiss to his cheek while whimpering and moaning right in his ear. It was over pretty fast, he pulled out and came with a groan and a shudder. But the night didn’t end there, they couldn’t keep their hands off each other, she couldn’t stop kissing him, she could never stop. One thing led to another and-

”H-hey.”

She had closed her eyes while jerking off and being so caught up in the memories and taking herself over the edge, she hadn’t heard him come in. He’s standing on the threshold to their bedroom, looking incredibly turned on.

”Oh, hey,” she breathes out, coming down somewhat from her orgasm but still finding herself very much in the mood. ”I was just thinking about you,” she tells him.

”Uh-huh… what about?” He gets out in a husky voice as he comes over to the bed.

”How hot you looked in this shirt,” she smiles and tugs on it. ”By the way see how it’s loose-fit on me,” she giggles.

”I see,” he breathes out.

”And then I just thought about our first time… and I got excited,” she tells him.

”Mmhmm…” is all he can muster.

”Are you excited?” She asks him a question she already knows the answer to.

”Yes,” he breathes out.

”Well what are you waiting for?” She then asks with a wry smile.

”Oh! Right!”

It almost makes her laugh, how speedily he then gets undressed. He pulls his t-shirt over his head and his pants off and practically _pounces_ on her. That makes her giggle and she squeals in delight as he peppers her face with kisses. His hands go up inside the shirt she’s wearing and cups her breast. He strokes her nipples with his thumbs. She moans against his lips before capturing them with hers.

”How is it possible for you to look so fucking sexy in literally anything you wear?” He murmurs in her ear.

When he speaks like that he always flusters her. 

She pulls down his boxers and grasps his cock. He’s so hard, she strokes him a couple of times and then steers it inside of herself. He thrusts into her pussy. He rubs her clit with his thumb. She bunches up the shirt and massages her boobs, playing with her nipples while staring deep into his eyes.

”Oh fuck yes Jonathan… yes, just like that,” she blubbers out when he takes her to new heights.

”Fuck I love you,” he murmurs.

”I love you, I love you,” she blubbers back.

He hits every possible sweet spot there is before finally cumming inside of her with a deep thrust.

”Fuck that was amazing,” she sighs as he collapses down on her, resting his head on her chest.

”You’re amazing,” he replies.

”You are,” she retorts, running her fingers through his hair.

He gets up off her chest and grins.

”You are, you are, you are,” he quickly repeats while tickling her sides. She laughs and squirms under him trying to escape.

”No! Mercy…” she gets out in giggles. His hands come to a halt and instead he rolls over on his back and brings her with him so she lies with her head in the crook of his neck.

”So… are we keeping this shirt or what?” She grins.

”Sure, why not,” he chuckles.

”It can be our sex shirt,” she suggests.

”What the hell is a sex shirt?” He wonders.

”No idea but it certainly smells like one now,” she giggles and makes a show of gripping the shirt by the collar and sniffing. It makes him laugh.

”Let me see,” he says and before she can react he presses his face into her neck and taking a deep breath in through his nose. The action sends her into a laughing fit.

”Yep, I see your point,” he grins when he’s done.

”By the way, how was your day?” She thinks to ask when she’s recovered.

”I had sex with Nancy Wheeler, it was the best day ever!” He excitedly answers and grins.

”Dork! God you’re such a dork,” she informs him through new rounds of laughter and lightly hits him on the arm.


End file.
